The kiss
by Littleginge09
Summary: The first chapter is about a detective called Jane Rizzoli and her colleague Maura Isles. Jane discovers Maura has feelings for jane. She then realised she feels the same.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to the sound of her phone ringing wasnt the ideal morning for jane. As her eyes opend she sighed, Putting a pillow over her face until she realised it was her phone making the noise. She threw the pillow across the bed and grabbed her phone from the bed side table.

"Rizzoli" She said firmly laying spread out on her bed.

"Jane its frost, We've got a murder." Detective frost said down the phone.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"When dont we have a murder? Ill be there in 20" She replied getting out of bed. She hung up and threw her phone on the walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took off her vest and her shorts and stepped into the shower. After a quick wash and a soak, She reached her hand out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the rack.

After brushing her teeth and going to her wardrobe and taking only 10 seonds to choose something to wear she picked up her cell from the bed and grabbed her keys from the kitchen side. Brushing her fingers through her her she opened the dorr to her 1 bedroom apartment and walked out to her car.

Once jane arived at BPD, She made a coffee from the self server in the cafe. On the way to her dest she was called from a male voice behind her.

"Detective Rizzoli!" Detective Marshall called.

Jane rolled her eyes and slowly turned around with a smile on her face. Walking toward detective marshall she said,

"Detective Marshall" She spotted a young woman in her late 20's next to him.

"Detetive Rizzoli, this is detective sparks. She's our new addition to the homoside team. Show her the way." He said with a freakishly weird smile on his face, then he turned and walked back down the hall.

"Hi, Its so nice of you to help me around" Detective sparks said confidently.

"Uh...yeah no problem" Jane raplied as she walked towards the lift in the center of the hallway.

Detective sparks also known as Samantha, followed jane like a lost puppy.

When Jane and Samantha reahed the homoside floor, Frost greeted them with a file on the murder.

"Young male around 22, Died around 3:25am this morning." Frost said.

"Alright, Better go check this out" Jane replied walking over to her desk looking at the file.

"Oh, this is detective sparks. Frost im sure you can sort her out whilst i find Maura." Jane said whilst smiling.

When Jane and maura reached the crime scene, Maura was first to have a look at the body. She examined his body as much and she could whilst they were there. As she nealt down she put on her blue gloves.

"Well, It looks like he was stabbed in the chest and neck quite a few times, But i wont know for sure until i do an autopsy." Maura said to Jane as she stood up.

"Hm..I wonder why someone would want to kill such a young guy, Barely an adult." Jane said to maura looking around the scene.

Maura looked at jane with comforting eye's.

"Jane..You dont have to do this." Maura said.

Jane's brother died last month from a shootout betweena a street gang. He was a cop too.

"No...I cant sit at home any longer feeling sorry for myself, I need to be out doing things, Take my mind off it." Jane replied with a lump in her throat.

"Alright" Maura replied softly touching jane's shoulder.

When the body was taking into the lab for Maura to do the autopsy, Jane sat at her desk with a half full up of coffee staring at her computer sreen.

Through out the day jane just sat there doing paper work and investingating the case.

Eventually janes attention was caught by Mauras stilleto's walking up the hallway.

"Jane" Maura said as she walked towards janes desk.

"Maura?" Jane said with a couldnt care less face.

"Come on, Everyones gone home but you. Let me take you home." Maura said with a sympathetic smile. Jane swiched off her computer and stood up whilst grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair.

As they got into Mauras grey porche and started off to Janes flat, Jane looked at Maura.

"Your such a great friend you know that?" Jane said.

"Yes im awear" Maura said with a straight face concerntraiting on the road ahead. Jane smiled and carried on looking out the window.

When they reached janes flat they both went inside.

"You want coffee? Be warned, Its instant." Jane said with a stern look on her face.

"Oh no...How could you even think about offering me instant?" Maura said discusted.

Jane laughed and dropped down next to Maura on the sofa.

"You know jane..I think your amazing. You know im always here for you." Maura said softly.

"Hardly amazing..I cant even bag a good guy to date." Jane replied with an exausted expression on her face.

"Maybe..you dont need a guy. Maybe you need something else..." Maura said with an unsteady look on her face. Jane looked cinfusingly and Maura.

"What do you mean..Something else?" Jane said.

"Jane..Theres something i need to say...And ive been meaning to tell you, I just diddnt know how. I think i may have feelings for you. Deep...feelings for you." Maura said shyly.

Jane looked suprised but like the fact Maura has a little crush.

"Well..Maura i think your hot too." Jane said smiling.

"No jane..I dont just think you hot..I am in love with you." Maura said moving loser to Jane.

"Maura..you know it will never work. You know my past will tear us apart." Jane said sadly.

"Then lets make sure it dont.." Maura said as she leaned in towards jane and slowly closed her eyes and kissed jane softly. Then she opened her eyes and looked into janes and slowly moved away until jane out her hand on Maura's face and pulled her back in and they shared another kiss. This one was more passionated and longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jane woke up from the beam of light shining through the gap in her curtains. She stretched and looked around, Maura wasn't there. She then sat up and checked her phone. _Hmm that's weird..No calls._ Jane thought to herself.

Once Jane was showered, dressed and fed, She grabbed her keys off the side and headed to BPD.

"Hey Rizzoli..You look like crap!" Frost giggled.

"uh you seen Maura today?" Jane ask confused.

"Erm..well her car was here this morning, Maybe she's down in the lab?" Frost suggested.

Jane turned and headed for the lab downstairs, Picking two coffee's up on the way. When Jane got to the floor where Maura was she just glared through the window at her before slowly entering the room.

"Hey Maur.." Jane said worriedly.

"Jane..How was your sleep?" Maura asked, Putting down her equipment and looking up.

"Yeah..Yeah it was fine, Maura...?" Jane said as she passed Maura a coffee.

"Hm?" Maura replied taking a sip of her warm drink.

"Lastnight...did we.."

"No." Maura interrupted "Just a kiss..Thats all" Maura said with a gutted smile on her face.

"Oh..well...your not my type anyway" Jane said smiling.

"What do you mean not your type?!" Maura said offensively.

Jane laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

"How about we go get dinner tonight at the 'Dirty Robber'?" She Asked politely.

"Sure..Only if your buying" Maura said winking.

"If im buying?! I always buy!" Jane exclaimed.

The day went quickly and it was already 6:30pm. Jane was still at her desk working when Maura came in. She looked stunning, Jane couldn't take her eyes off her. She was pretty gobsmacked.

"Jane what's wrong?" Maura Asked confused.

"I..uh..n..nothing, you just look amazing" Jane complimented Maura.

"Well thankyou Jane" Maura said looking all proud of herself.

"So you ready?" Jane asked as she stood up and put on her jacket. Jane was wearing her normal work gear...You know black tailored trousers white low neck T and her black blazer.

"Yes" Maura said turning around and heading to the door. Jane followed smiling to herself. They took Janes Black hummer truck. There was alot of tension between them both on the way there. Jane kept looking at Maura secretly..Jane knew Maura was looking at her too. As Jane stopped the car they sat there for a moment in silent..until Jane said,

"So..Here we are..."She said awkwardly.

"Yes.."Maura replied as she looked round at Jane. It was obvious the two of them liked each other, They couldn't keep there eyes off. When they go into the 'Dirty Robber' pub Maura went and sat down, Jane sat opposite.

"What you having?" Jane Asked.

"Hmm i don't know.." Maura said.

"Ill have a burger. A nice big fat one!" Jane said with a grin on her face.

"Me too.." Maura said firmly.

"Maura...You never eat burgers..You don't eat anything with your hands what are you doing?" Jane laughed.

" Im being spontaneous" Maura smiled.

Jane just laughed and ordered her food. As they were eating Jane kept laughing at Maura.

"What is your problem Jane?" Maura asked anxiously.

"Its a burger! You eat it with your hands...Not a knife and fork..I thought you were being 'spontaneous'?" Jane laughed again.

"I changed my mind.." Maura said with a bit of attitude.

Jane and Maura left around 8pm after eating the equivalent to a horse. Jane had 2 burgers, large chips and 3 beers, Maura had the same but 2 glassed of white wine!

"I think we should walk..I cant drive" Jane said.

"Yeah good...i..dea.." Maura tried to say.

It was dark and the moon was bright, As Jane and Maura took a slow walk home it was obvious something was going to happen. Then Maura slowly ran her fingers through Jane's and they held hands. Maura leaned her head on Jane's shoulder and Jane smiled softly down at Maura.

When they finally got back to Jane's apartment, and stumbled up the stairs and in through the door, Jane looked down at Maura who was standing there quiet and sweet.

"Your so beautiful.." Jane said as she looked into Maura's eyes and cupped her face with her hands. Maura put her hand around Jane's waist and looked up into her eyes too. They spent a moment just looking at each other Then there body's pressed together and Jane leaned down and shared a kiss with Maura. As they were kissing Maura moved her hands up Jane's back to the front of her shoulders and slowly took off her Jacket.

Jane helped take it off then carried on kissing Maura. By this time they were both breathing quite heavily. They both stumbled into Jane's room and Laid down on her bed. Jane pushed her body hard against Maura's and started to kiss her neck. Maura made moaning noises and Jane went lower and lower...

The Alarm went off a 7:30am, It was a Saturday so they didn't need to wake up early. Jane head the kettle boiling in the kitchen so she got up and managed to make her way into the kitchen. Maura was wearing one of Jane's shirts with a small pair of underwear on. Jane was in her tight fit black vest and shorts.

"Morning.." Maura said.

Jane just looked at her. Maura was making a fry up, Bacon, eggs, hash browns the lot, You name it they had it. Maura made Jane a cup of coffee and passed it to her then went back to cooking.

"Thanks.." Jane said as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"So does this mean im a lesbian now?" Jane said with confused look on her face. Maura started laughing hard.

"I don't know Jane.. You can be whatever you want to be.." Maura replied with a grin on her perfect face.

"Right.." Jane said with a thinking look on her face.

"Maybe ill start answering my calls from frost with 'Rizzoli the lesbian'" Jane laughed.

"Well..you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to." Maura said calming down.

"No..I kinda like it..Maybe we should tell people..But first i have to break it to Ma.." Jane said with a worried look on her face.

"So whats that make me then.. you 'lover' " Maura asked cheekily.

"My Girlfriend" Jane said reassuringly. Maura's face dropped and she just looked at jane then smiled.

"I would love that" Maura said as she leaned over the little island in the kitchen and kissed Jane.


End file.
